1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drying and dryers, particularly to a new and superior method of drying tennis shoes.
2. Prior Art
Over time, inventors have developed a diverse assortment of insertable dividers, platforms (magnetized and suction varieties), baskets, compartments, and racks that fit into rotating dryer drums to facilitate the drying of tennis shoes and other clothing items more effectively. The principal aim of these devices has been to dry tennis shoes and other items efficiently and quickly, but without noise, damage, and tangling.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,743 to Barnard (1986) discloses an insertable, telescoping rod with an accompanying attachable/detachable container for holding tennis shoes and other items within a dryer drum. The rod possesses a manually-operable mechanism, so it must be manually adjusted for differing drum sizes upon insertion.
Items to be dried are placed into a holding container, which is then attached to a support rod, and inserted into a drying drum. The container compartment is magnetized, and can be attached to dryer drum walls if desired. In either case, circulating air flow is restricted since the shoes are always enclosed in a container.
In addition, when the drying container is attached to the insertable support rod, Barnard's complete device could become unstable, since the container's weight is not equally distributed on the rod, and therefore is out of balance. Performance of the device is further limited because the rod and attached container tend to displace substantial dryer drum volume when inserted, and are likely to interfere with other items to be dried.
Finally, its circular, non-skid grip components are not well suited for establishing a secure seat when set against substantially curved dryer drum walls, which can result in apparatus slippage or creep while the drum is rotating. Device creep can lead to unwanted detachment during operation. Device detachment may also occur when contact is made with other tumbling items moving freely within the drum.
Drying baskets are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,091,548 to Daily (1978), 4,109,397 to Daily (1978), and 3,316,659 to Lauck (1967). These exhibit functional limitations since each is rectangular in shape and is not designed to be used in conjunction with other items to be dried.
Additionally, Daily's devices cannot be used in dryers where drum paddles for support rod attachment are absent, or in commercial dryer drums. Furthermore, Daily's and Lauck's devices do not enable suspended items to be rotated in a substantially circumferential manner. This tends to reduce exposure to heated air, and negates the benefits of a rotating dryer drum. Lauck discloses no means for rotating items whatsoever.
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,016 to Grigsby et. al. (1986) shows a dryer drum wall attachment device. The number of shoes and items that can be fixedly rotated is relatively small. In addition, the device disclosed by Grigsby is magnetized, requiring direct dryer drum wall placement. Therefore, tennis shoes can be rotated only in proximity to the dryer drum's walls, and shoes are not passed directly through a central heated treatment zone where maximum drying efficiency is assured.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,641 to Wilson (1987) shows a device which also attaches to dryer drum walls, but the attachment cup is unstable, and capable of holding one shoe only. Further, the device could not be used in commercial laundry establishments because installed commercial dryers typically have drums that are perforated, which lessens the drum surface area necessary to ensure the cup can effect a secure seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,535 to Hardison (1983) shows an insert device that separates tennis shoes and other laundry items, but the device does not suspend the shoes, or eliminate noise.